1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connector terminals and, more particularly, to a connector terminal which permits a very reliable electrical connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional connector terminal which includes a connector housing 1 having a number of receiving apertures 2; a number of terminal pins 3 press fitted into the receiving apertures 2; and a shunting plate 4 for providing a desired short circuit.
However, with such a structure as described above, it is difficult to provide a reliable connection between the shunting plate 4 and the terminal pins 3. It is especially difficult to provide a reliable connection for a multipole connector which requires a number of shunting plates 4.